New Friends, Old Lovers
by beth009
Summary: On the request of her consellor Charlie tries to figure out her feelings so she goes to a gay bar where she meets Drew, they become friends instantly, but what will happen when Joey returns four months after she left to find Charlie trying to move on.
1. Chapter 1

New friends, Old lovers.

Chapter 1.

As Charlie sits nursing her glass of wine she looks around and silently curses her counsellor for suggesting she do this. The bar was not exactly full but she knew that even if one person came to speak to her she would probably freak out and leave. As she looks down at her drink she replays what her counsellor had said.

"Look we have established that you are still a little confused about your feelings and that it is playing a major part in stopping you from moving on." Charlie looks at her counsellor and says,

"But before Joey I had never even considered that I may be into women. I think it was just one of those things. There was just something about her." Charlie's counsellor doesn't look convinced as she says,

"I think you should just explore that side of yourself more. In fact I insist that before our next session you should get yourself to a gay bar and just see what happens." Charlie shakes her head but her counsellor insists.

So now Charlie sits in her first gay bar and feels like a fish out of water. Looking around again she smiles at the couples lovingly dancing and gazing at each other, thinking back to the emotions and heartache she had felt with Joey she decides that she is not ready and finishing her drink she shifts along the booth, ready to leave.

Just as she is about to stand a smooth voice says,

"Oh you're leaving." Charlie looks up to see a woman standing in front of her, the woman is stunning with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes, she is slim with an athletic build and a beautiful smile. Charlie smiles and says,

"Um yeah I um…" The woman laughs and says while holding out a drink,

"I'm not going to chat you up. You just looked like you have a lot on your mind and I'm a really good listener." The woman smiles warmly and Charlie begins to feel at ease, sliding back into the seat she indicates for the woman to sit down, placing the glass of wine in front of Charlie she says while holding out her hand,

"I'm Drew." Charlie takes the woman's hand and shakes it gently, noticing how soft and warm her hands are she says,

"Charlie." The woman smiles and says,

"It's nice to meet you Charlie." Then looking around she says after a few minutes of silence,

"I love these uncomfortable silences, don't you?" Charlie smiles and Drew says,

"I hate these places." Charlie looks at her confused before she continues,

"I mean we come here looking for something or someone to connect with, but nine times out of ten we end up leaving thinking that maybe there is just no one out there for you." Seeing Charlie looking at her now Drew blushes slightly and says,

"Sorry." Charlie smiles and says,

"Don't be." Drew shifts in her seat before saying,

"First time here?" Charlie blushes now and says,

"That obvious huh?" Drew laughs and nods before saying,

"We can talk about it if you like. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger." Charlie looks at the woman before her and feels a strange kind of pull towards her, she feels as though she may have met her before, maybe in a past life. Drew watches as Charlie drifts into her thoughts, then she says,

"But we don't have to talk if you don't want." Charlie smiles broadly at the woman's attempts to put her at ease before saying,

"You'll think I'm crazy." Drew shrugs and says,

"I think we're all a little crazy." Charlie likes how comfortable she feels speaking to Drew and taking in her voice she notices that she has a strong English accent, realising she wants to know more about Drew she says,

"So you're English." Drew smiles and says,

"For my sins, yes. I emigrated here with my husband about three years ago." Charlie was shocked at the mention of a husband and quickly looks down at the woman's left hand, but sees no ring, looking up at the woman she says,

"You're married? I sorry I just figured you where…" Drew interrupts her laughing before saying,

"I am. My husband very kindly helped me figure that out." She smiles uncomfortably and Charlie says,

"Oh I'm sorry." Drew takes a sip of her drink and says,

"That's ok. It was a while ago now and we are still good friends." Then thinking for a moment Drew says,

"So how about you. I mean you are not sitting in a bar alone for no reason right?" Charlie smiles and says,

"It's a long story." Drew smiles back and says,

"I've got a lot of time on my hands as my date didn't show." Charlie looks at her and says,

"So you where on the pull tonight?" Drew smile caught out and says,

"I was, but now I'm not. Now I am having a very nice but very bizarre conversation with a beautiful woman." Charlie blushes and looks away and Drew smiles and laughs.

As the night progresses Charlie realises that she is comfortable with Drew and that she feels as though she can tell her anything, laughing again at something Drew had said Charlie says,

"You're very easy to talk to you know." Drew shrugs and says,

"So they tell me." Noticing Charlie withdraw again Drew says,

"So who is this girl who has broken your heart?" Charlie looks at Drew shocked by her sudden observation she says,

"How do you know…?" Drew interrupts,

"I know the signs of a broken heart only to well unfortunately." She smiles and decides to wait for Charlie to talk, watching her she thinks.

_She is so beautiful but so obviously broken. I wonder what could have happened to her to make her so sad._

Charlie smiles before tapping her glass and saying,

"Think I need a refill, would you like a drink?" Drew smiles and shakes her head politely saying,

"I don't drink." Then taping her glass she says,

"I'll stick to my water, but thank you." Charlie walks off and stands at the bar. While waiting to be served she looks back at Drew and notices that she is talking to another woman, Charlie doesn't know why but she begins to feel a little jealous before saying to herself. _God Charlie pull yourself together. I mean she's nice but remember Joey. Just get your drink._

Turning back to the bar she orders her wine and then fiddles with a napkin before looking back at Drew who was laughing with the other woman. The bar man hands Charlie the wine and she slowly makes her way back to the table, the other woman leaves as she arrives, sitting back down she says,

"Your friend can join us if you want." Drew smiles and says quietly,

"Actually that was my date but…" Charlie shuffles feeling slightly gutted by that but not knowing why, she says,

"Oh well then I guess you had better go." Drew pulls a face and says,

"I blew her off; truth is she's not really my type. I told her you where a friend and that you are upset about a break up. I hope you don't mind." Charlie was relieved and she says,

"Well you didn't really lie to her." Drew puts her head to the side and says,

"So some evil woman has broken you heart?" Charlie nods and says,

"I broke hers, she broke mine. Then she left." Drew touches Charlie's hand to comfort her and Charlie instinctively moves it away, seeing the look on Drew's face she says while cursing herself,

"I'm sorry. I…" Drew finishes her sentence,

"You're just new to all of this and you are unsure of the boundaries." Drew laughs at Charlie who pulls a face, and then Drew says,

"Look Charlie, if it makes you feel any better I am way to messed up myself to get involved with someone who is obviously still completely in love with her ex." Drew holds out her hand and says,

"So let's get this clear right from the word go. Friends?" Charlie shakes her hands again and says,

"Friends."

A few hours pass as both girls share a few funny relationship stories and laugh at one another's tragic lives, then Drew looks at her watch, noticing this Charlie says,

"Oh God I'm keeping you aren't I?" Drew smiles politely before replying,

"Not at all, it's just its 1am and I have to be up in…umm…6 hours for work. So I hate to cut this short but I really have to get going." Charlie smiles and gets to her feet, stumbling slightly she sits back down again before saying embarrassed,

"Think I have had one to many." She laughs as Drew says,

"I'm on to you Miss Buckton, You got yourself all drunk so I would have to drive you home and therefore you could spend just a little more time with me." Drew smiles cheekily at Charlie who shakes her head in denial saying,

"I would not do such a thing, but I may need a lift to a hotel. Can't really drive all the way back to the bay like this." Drew laughs and says,

"I'll tell you what; I have a spare room so you can crash at mine tonight." Then helping Charlie up she says, looking her right in the face,

"But no funny business, you understand." Charlie laughs and stumbles as Drew holds her up, pays the tab and drags Charlie to her car.

Charlie wakes as the sun beams through the window, clasping her head she groans and then suddenly realises where she is. Unsure of exactly what happened last night she lifts the sheet to see that she is naked, Closing her eyes and groaning she throws herself back onto the bed saying,

"What did I do?" Just then a knock startles her as Drew enters the room with a cup of coffee in her hands and her eyes closed saying,

"Your not naked again are you?" Charlie blushes and pulls the blankets up as Drew opens her eyes and smiles while saying,

"Good morning sunshine. How's the head?" Charlie takes the cup of coffee and takes in the aroma as Drew sits on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what happened last night Charlie says,

"Um…I'm really sorry about last night." Drew watches Charlie squirm a little before saying,

"You where fine. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Drew smiles at her warmly as Charlie shift in the bed saying,

"We didn't um…" Drew laughs and says,

"God I hope not other wise I'd be very disappointed that you didn't remember." She smiles again and Charlie breaths out, relieved before saying confused,

"So you didn't take my clothes off then?" Drew blushes slightly before saying,

"Nope, that was all you. Apparently you always sleep naked." Charlie goes bright red before putting her cup down and apologising to Drew, who simply says,

"Don't worry about it." Looking at her watch she says,

"I don't mean to rush you but I really have to g to work." Charlie says,

"Oh right yes, sorry. I'll um just get changed and then I'll be out of your way." Drew gets off the bed and leaves the room as Charlie sighs and leaves the comfortable bed.

A few minutes later Charlie emerges and hands Drew her cup, thanking her for the coffee. The two women leave the house and Drew tells Charlie's she will take her to her car.

Charlie sits in Drew's car feeling slightly uncomfortable and completely embarrassed she says,

"I'm sorry again." Drew laughs and says,

"Stop saying that. It's fine really. I mean I would have taken you for breakfast this morning but you refused to wake up and now I have to get to work." Charlie shifts in her seat feeling a little better she says,

"What do you do?" Drew smiles and says,

"I'm a paramedic." Charlie sees the smile on Drew's face and understands that she enjoys her job; she recognises the signs because she gets the same look when talking about her job. Drew asks the same question and Charlie proudly tells her that she is a police officer, impressed Drew says,

"Wow." Charlie smiles and says,

"I wonder if we have ever met before, you know at the scene of an accident or something." Drew smiles and looks briefly at Charlie before saying,

"No I don't think so." Charlie smiles back saying,

"How do you know?" Drew hesitates before saying,

"Because I would have remembered."

Charlie feels her heart beat faster at Drew's word but before she could say anything Drew pulls the car over and says,

"There we go. Your car awaits Constable. I hope you are ok to drive." Charlie smiles at this remark before assuring her she is fine to drive. Thanking Drew Charlie opens the door and tells Drew to take care. Closing the door behind her she watches as Drew drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Charlie sneaks into the kitchen and starts to make a cup of coffee before being startled by Ruby, who says,

"Where have you been?" Charlie turns around and looks at Ruby guiltily before saying,

"I stayed round a friend's house, why?" Ruby sighs and says,

"Well next time let me know ok, or at least keep your phone on." Charlie rolls her eyes and says,

"Ok, I'm sorry." Ruby smiles and says while taking a seat at the table,

"So a friend huh?" Charlie joins Ruby and puts her head in her hands before saying,

"Yeah a friend. I had way too much to drink and she let me crash at hers." Ruby looks surprised,

"Hers?" Charlie rolls her eyes again and says while getting up,

"Nothing like that Rubes, I'm going for a shower." Ruby watches Charlie leaves and smiles, glad that she is getting on with her life after Joey. Although Ruby misses Joey also she knows that the break up was hard on Charlie and she never really talks about it, but she is glad that Charlie is going out and meeting new people, even if it was women she was meeting.

As Charlie walks back into her room she wraps the towel around herself and lies down on the bed. She looks up at the ceiling and thinks about her night, not realising it she finds herself smiling at the thought of Drew, pulling herself up she walks to the jeans she was wearing and digs around in the pocket, looking for her mobile. After five minutes she sighs and sits back down on the bed, realising she must have lost her mobile last night, she curses herself before getting up and getting changed.

Ruby runs to answer the ringing phone saying,

"Hello?" She was surprised to hear an English accent on the other end, asking for Charlie. Confused she says,

"Can I say who's calling please?" The woman hesitates before saying,

"Just tell her it's Drew." Ruby puts the phone down and knocks on Charlie's door, opening it she says with a cheeky smile,

"There's an English woman on the phone called Drew. She would like to speak to you." Charlie looks surprised and Ruby notices that she smiles a little before going red, she says,

"What does she want?" Ruby frowns at the question before saying,

"I don't know. Go and find out." Charlie walks to the phone, wondering how Drew had got her home number she picks it up and says,

"Drew hi." Drew speaks softly and Charlie finds herself smiling at her soft and proper accent as she says,

"I have your mobile. It must have fallen out in my car last night." Charlie breaths a sigh of relief before saying,

"Oh thanks for letting me know. Would have been a nightmare getting all of my numbers back." Drew is silent for a moment before saying,

"I can drop it round for you later if you like?" Charlie thinks for a moment but then realises that she needs her mobile and if she is honest with herself she would actually like to see Drew again. With a smile that does not go UN noticed by Ruby Charlie says,

"That would be great." She gives the woman her address and Drew says,

"Maybe we could get some dinner or a drink?" Charlie breaths in and takes her time answering, knowing that she wants to see Drew again, but not sure of her feelings behind it. Drew takes the silence as a sign and says,

"Friends remember. No strings." Charlie smiles and relaxes again before saying,

"Dinner would be great." Ruby floats around Charlie poking her side and laughing as Charlie gets more and more red. Drew says,

"Ok well I finish work at around five so I'll see you at about seven. Is that ok?" Charlie agrees before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Ruby continues to tease Charlie as Charlie sits on the settee, Ruby stops when she sees the confusion on Charlie's face and sits down beside her saying,

"What's up Charls?" Charlie sighs and says,

"I was just thinking of Joey." Ruby is surprised as this is the first time in a while Charlie had mentioned her, taking Charlie's hand she says,

"Joey has made it pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be with you Charlie, I'm sorry but she has. I mean it's not like you haven't tried Charlie. You have tried ringing her, left messages, you even went to see her when she docked a few miles away, and each time she has blown you out. I think you should start moving on." Ruby stops and then adds with a smile,

"Even if it is with another woman." Getting up she says,

"With a very sexy English accent." Charlie laughs at Ruby and says,

"Yeah your right. I should try and move on. Anyway it's not like that, we're just friends." Ruby smiles knowingly before saying,

"Yeah right." Charlie throws a cushion before giggling and getting to her feet. Ruby tells her she is off to see a few friends, informing her that she would have the place to herself; Charlie sighs and makes her way back to her room.

Drew pulls up to the house and gets out of the car, checking her clothes where in place she makes her way to the front door, tapping it lightly and waiting. Charlie stands in front of her mirror wearing her third outfit, unsure of why she feels the need to look good for her "non date" with Drew. She finally decided on her dark blue jeans and her white short sleeved shirt, thinking she looks casual but also smart, smiling she turns and heads to answer the door. When she gets there she hesitates feeling slightly nervous about seeing Drew again, not to mention embarrassed as it is still unclear exactly what happened the other night. Hearing Drew tap again she pulls the door open and greets her new friend with a smile. Drew smiles back and Charlie thinks how nice her smile is, friendly and comfortable. Charlie notices that she is wearing jeans and a purple sleeveless top, which shows off her figure beautifully. Drew stands for a moment before saying,

"You ready to go?" Charlie smiles and walks out of the house, shutting the door behind her she says,

"So where are we off to tonight?" Drew shrugs and says,

"I thought we could just see where the night takes us." Charlie laughs a little and Drew looks at her curiously while saying,

"What's so funny?" Charlie looks to the floor and says,

"I just realised that I always plan things, I mean I never just do something spontaneously." Drew smiles at this, finding it sweet that Charlie always needs a plan she says,

"Well we're going to walk on the wild side tonight girl." Charlie laughs before saying,

"Maybe not to wild though huh, I'm on early tomorrow." Pulling a face Drew says,

"Ok then, wild but within reason." Charlie laughs again before getting into Drew's car. Buckling up Charlie apologises once again for her drunken state the other night, Drew simply nods and says,

"I had a good night Charlie. It was nice just to chat and not have to worry about impressing someone." Charlie feels funny about this thinking. _Why doesn't she want to impress me? She does impress me. She looks so good tonight. Wait Charlie what are you thinking, this isn't you. Friends remember. _

Drew sees Charlie's face and thinks. _That was a stupid thing to say. Of course you want to impress her, I mean who wouldn't, she's gorgeous. Don't be a fool; don't fall for someone who loves someone else. Don't do that to yourself. Just dinner and a drink. Friends._

Drew smiles a little and Charlie notices her dimples, deep and cute. Suddenly realising that she is staring at Drew she jolts herself before saying,

"So do you have…?" Drew interrupts by saying,

"Oh God yes sorry, it's in the glove compartment." Charlie reaches over and opens the glove compartment to retrieve her mobile, turning it on she says,

"Thank you for bringing it to me. I really appreciate it." Drew smiles and says while concentrating on the road a little to hard,

"You're very welcome." Drew pulls the car over and turns of the engine, taking her seat belt off she turns to Charlie and says,

"Wait here. I'll only be one minute." Charlie smiles in response and Drew exits the car, making her way around the corner. A few minutes pass and Drew gets back into the car and hands Charlie a basket with food in it. Smiling she turns on the engine and says,

"There is this little park a few blocks away, how does a pic nic sound." Charlie laughs at her before saying,

"It's getting dark." Drew shrugs and says,

"Yes but we have clear skies, which means the moon and stars will be our light, plus the lamps will allow us to see what we are eating." Charlie shifts in her seat and thinks. _It sounds so nice, but it sounds like more of a date. _As if she knows what Charlie is thinking Drew says,

"It's not a date Charlie. I just think it's nice to do something different. Don't worry; you don't have to kiss me at the end of the night." Charlie rolls her eyes at her own self involvement before saying,

"I'm sorry, I know." Drew rolls her eyes back before pulling the car over and getting out, taking the basket from Charlie she says,

"You hungry?" Charlie nods before joining the beautiful paramedic. Walking a little way Drew finally stops at a bench and places the basket down, reaching into it she pulls out a blanket and begins setting the table up, Charlie watches the younger woman, thinking how sweet and thoughtful she is. Drew catches Charlie staring and blushes a little before offering her a drink. Charlie accepts and settles on the bench, opposite Drew.

After they had eaten Drew tops up Charlie's wine and says,

"So are you ready to talk about it yet?" Charlie looks at her confused before Drew says,

"Your broken heart." Charlie looks away now and feels guilty as she thinks about Joey. Drew curses herself before saying,

"I'm sorry Charlie. I mean you don't have…" Charlie interrupts saying,

"She works on boat and has been away now for four months, she said she would be back in three months and I just assumed that she meant we could try and work through our problems. But…" Charlie trails off and Drew stays silent, deciding to let Charlie talk, if she wanted to. Drew takes a sip of her water and Charlie does the same with her wine before saying,

"Joey was beautiful. When I first met her she was so scared and fragile, she was involved in a case I was working on. As soon as I saw her I felt connected, you know." Drew smiles and nods as Charlie continues with her painful story,

"I persuaded her to tell her brother that she was gay and he kicked her out, I felt responsible so I moved her in with me. The truth is I think I just wanted her near to me, at the time I didn't know why, I just felt it." Charlie looks at Drew now and smile,

"You don't have to listen to all of this…" Drew shakes her head and says,

"That's what I'm here for, I don't mind, honestly." Charlie smiles,

"Well things were going well and we where getting closer and closer. Then we had a moment on board a boat and I freaked out. Things got complicated so Joey ran. She was in danger so I looked for her and found her in a hotel with our suspect trying to kill her." Drew swallows hard and takes Charlie's hand, Charlie looks down at the woman's hand on her but decides to leave it, she feels comfortable with Drew's reassuring touch she continues,

"After we had arrested him she just left and I found her in the hotel room packing, she was leaving again and said it was too hard to be around me. I didn't know what to do as I hadn't felt this way for a woman, ever." She smiles at Drew trying to gage her reaction to this, but Drew just smiles back knowingly as Charlie carries on,

"I just knew I couldn't let her leave, so I kissed her. It felt so right and so good, but so…" Drew finishes her sentence,

"Confusing?" Charlie nods sadly,

"Anyway I persuaded her to come back to stay at mine before then taking some time out and telling her I didn't want to go there, I knew my attraction to her was deep but I didn't want to admit it and decided not to act on it. This was the second time I broke her heart and she left again." Charlie takes a few sips of her wine before saying,

"So we didn't see one another for a while and she got offered a job." Charlie stops and Drew squeezes her hand saying,

"Everyone goes through that confusion Charlie; it's just part of figuring out who you are. Joey must have understood that." Charlie smiles at Drew's attempts to make her feel better about the way she reacted but Drew can see that there is more to the story and allows Charlie to continue,

"She came to see me and told me that she was going to take a job on board a boat, a long haul job. Basically telling me that we needed to talk and that it was our only chance, not wanting to lose her I went. We talked and she asked me if I wanted to be with her, I said yes. From then on it was wonderful, we spent the night together, and although I was scared, it felt so right. Joey was so loving and tender with me, checking I was ok when she pushed a little more." Charlie smiles at the memory of their first night together and Drew takes her hand away thinking. _She looks so hurt. This must have been really tough for her. _Charlie looks down at where Drew's hand had been and feels slightly upset by the woman's movement. She says,

"Anyway things got complicated, Ruby, my sister found out and then everyone else found out and I freaked out. Joey left and she hasn't returned." Charlie thinks to herself. _I can't tell her that I cheated on Joey, I don't know why but I really don't want her to think badly of me. _She notices Drew's sad smile and then says while trying to lighten the mood,

"Wow, I really put you down huh?" Drew smiles and says,

"Not at all, I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about this." Charlie feels proud of herself, not usually being one to open up she had surprised herself at how open she had been with Drew, and was so happy that she felt comfortable being honest with her, well apart from the whole cheating thing, that is. Drew says, seeing Charlie's thoughtful face,

"You know the hardest part is admitting it to yourself, but it's nothing to be ashamed of." Charlie says slightly breathlessly,

"I know, I know. It was just so hard, it all happened so fast, you know." Drew nods her head in acknowledgement and Charlie decides to change the subject saying,

"So you where married huh?" She smiles a little at Drew, who checks her watch and says,

"Ah ha nice try at changing the subject. Maybe another time, we have to get going if we're going to make our next adventure." Drew smiles cheekily before getting up and nodding her head towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Joey turns to face the woman sharing her bed and smiles saying,

"Wow that was amazing." The woman smiles back and plants a slow kiss on Joeys lips before saying,

"Thank you sweetheart." Joey shuffles in the bed and then sits against the head board, joined by the woman. Joey had been back in summer bay now for just over a month and although she wanted to go and see Charlie she had decided that it was best to keep her distance, she still had feelings for the older woman but could never forgive her for what she had put her through. As Jess places the blankets over Joeys legs and then snuggles down resting on Joeys thigh she says,

"What you thinking about?" Joey kisses Jess's hand and says gently,

"How amazingly beautiful you are, in every single way." Jess shuffles around to face Joey before kissing her softly and saying,

"Liar." Joey smiles and kisses her back saying,

"I was thinking that maybe I should go and see Charlie, it's been a while and I just don't want to bump into anyone else and risk her finding out that I'm back. Just think I should tell her." Jess gets up and sighs before leaving the bed, Joey goes to grab her but thinks better of it when she sees her face. Joey breaths out knowing she has once again ruined a good moment and upset Jess, but Jess simply smiles and says,

"Well Jo, as we are not exclusive you can do anything you want." Joey realises that she has hurt Jess and gets out of the bed, placing her arms around her and gently kissing her neck Joey says,

"I'm sorry." Jess sighs before hugging Joey saying,

"I know. It's just I really like you Jo, but I can't get to involved with you until you are over Charlie properly." Joey goes to say something but Jess stops her by putting her finger to her lips and then saying,

"Go and see her, sort your head and your heart out, but don't keep me hanging on Jo, I like you to much to keep waiting for you to feel the same." Joey watches as Jess grabs her stuff and goes into the bathroom. Sitting back onto the bed with a thud Joey think. _God what is wrong with me, Jess is great. She's sweet, funny, and sexy as hell. Yet all I can think about is Charlie. Will I ever get over her?_

Joey smiles as Jess re enters the room, fully clothed and ready to go, leaning down she places a lingering kiss on Joey's lips and then smiles sadly at her before walking out of the door.

Charlie jumps up and down and shouts,

"Strike." Then goes bright red with the embarrassment of being lost in the moment and rubbing Drew's face in it. Drew smiles as Charlie walks back to her, swaggering and gloating, Drew takes the bowling ball and says while smiling at how happy Charlie looks,

"Beginners luck." Charlie rolls her eyes and says,

"Sore loser are we." Drew pulls a face before standing composed at the beginning of the ally; she takes a moment and then launches the bowling ball, which seems to sway from side to side before ending up in the gutter. Putting her head in her hands and walking back to Charlie in shame she says,

"Ok. So I can't bowl. That's not important in lift is it?" Charlie laughs at the beautiful paramedic before saying,

"Shall we get a drink?" Drew nods enthusiastically, desperate to leave behind her amazingly bad performance. Charlie grabs their coats and they make their way to the bar while Charlie dances about, still glowing from her win.

Joey walks over to her mobile and scrolls down, stopping at Charlie's name she hesitates before pressing the call button. It rings several times and then goes to answer phone, not prepared Joey says,

"Um oh ur hey Charlie, it's Joey, I just um wanted to um tell you that, well I'm back and I was hoping that maybe we could um…God I hate leaving message. Um just call me please." Joey hangs up and curses herself for not being more prepared.

Charlie sits opposite Drew and hands her the glass of coke saying,

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to have anything stronger?" Charlie smiles cheekily as Drew thinks and then says,

"Better not." Charlie looks at her intrigued before saying,

"So you don't drink at all?" Drew smiles and then says, slightly embarrassed,

"I am a total lightweight when it comes to alcohol, a few sips and I go completely wild." She laughs a little as Charlie says, a smile plastered across her face,

"I'll have to remember that." Drew smiles and looks to the floor, blushing at Charlie's comment. Charlie smiles at Drew's reaction. _It's so cute how embarrassed she gets at small things. She's so sweet and so nice. I bet she looks hot in her uniform. _Drew looks back at Charlie now and says while looking at her watch,

"I suppose we had better make a move, I mean you are on early tomorrow." _I can't feel this way about her. I have to cut this night short before I start to like her even more. _Charlie looks at her watch and says,

"Your right, I guess I should be going home. Busy day tomorrow and all of that." Drew gets up disappointed she grabs the empty glasses and takes them to the bar before turning to Charlie and saying,

"Ready?" Charlie nods and follows her companion. _God she has a great body, those jeans really do hug in the best places. Stop Charlie, don't think like that. Friends, remember. _She walks a little faster and steps in line next to Drew who turns and says,

"So how are you, I mean after talking to me about…?" She stops when she sees Charlie look to the floor, a guilty look on her face. As they reach the car Drew opens the door as Charlie gets in, she says,

"You don't have to feel guilty about having a good time Charlie, that's what friends do. I'm here to help you take your mind off things." She closes the door and makes her way round to the drivers side, getting in and fastening her seatbelt she turns on the engine before saying,

"You should track her down, find out how she feels. Otherwise you might miss out on a lot while waiting." She smiles and Charlie nods while saying,

"Maybe." Drew pulls out of the car park and puts some music on saying,

"How about we liven up this ride home." She jigs in her seat while singing along to the song. Turning to Charlie she pulls faces while dancing in her seat, Charlie finally relents and begins singing along, smiling and enjoying Drew's company.

As Drew pulls the car up outside Charlie's house they sit in silence for a moment before Drew says,

"So think about what I have said Charlie, you'll never be able to move on if it's left the way it is." Charlie looks at the woman beside her thinking. _She is so sweet; I can't believe I have only known her a couple of days. I feel as though we have been friends forever. She seems to understand me perfectly._

Drew smiles and waves her hand in front of Charlie's eyes saying,

"Anyone home?" Charlie snaps back into the car and says,

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Drew tilts her head curiously saying,

"Thinking what?" Charlie leans forward and captures Drew's lips, Drew jumps back, breaking the embrace and Charlie recoils feeling foolish she says,

"I'm sorry, I don't' know…" Drew smiles and leans forward; gently she runs her thumb over Charlie's cheek before kissing her gently and slowly. The kiss lasts for only a second but Charlie can feel the chemistry, she keeps her eyes closed for a moment and Drew watches her before saying,

"As nice as that was, I think that maybe we should wait before…" Charlie opens her eyes and smiles at Drew saying,

"Before we do it again?" Drew nods her head saying,

"I just can't get involved with you knowing that you're still hung up on Joey. I'm sorry." Charlie loves the fact that she feels she needs to apologise for doing the right thing and unbuckling her seatbelt she says,

"I understand. Goodnight then. I'll call you." Drew smiles and Charlie leaves the car, watching as Drew drives away.

Going into her bedroom Charlie pulls her phone from her pocket and notices the voice mail message, dialling she sits down in shock when she hears Joey's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Ruby walks from her bedroom yawning and wondering what all of the noise is about, she sees Charlie rushing around, picking up things and moving cushions, yawning again and sitting down clumsily she says,

"What?" Charlie stops and then says,

"Have you seen my car keys?" Ruby sighs and says,

"You woke me up for that?" Charlie rolls her eyes and continues to look before finally finding them underneath a magazine and saying,

"You should be up anyway; you don't want to sleep the day away do you?" Ruby groans before falling backwards onto some cushions as Charlie checks her phone and pulls a disappointed face, Ruby notices and says teasingly,

"Drew not called?" Charlie sighs and sits next to Ruby before saying,

"Joey called me last night." Ruby gets up shocked and says,

"Oh my God Charls. What did she say? What did you say? Are you going to meet her? When did she get back?" Charlie holds up her hands before saying,

"Ok ok slow it down a bit Rubes, I don't know. She left a voice mail and it was too late to call her back, or maybe I was too scared to." Ruby shakes her head before saying,

"You have been pining away for her for months and finally she is back, and she makes the first move. You have to go and see her." Charlie looks down to the floor before saying guiltily,

"I kissed Drew last night." Ruby's mouth flies open and she says with a amused look on her face,

"Charlie Buckton, you hussy." Charlie hits Ruby on the arm lightly before saying,

"God I don't know what to do, I'm so confused." Ruby snuggles up next to the older woman and simply says,

"You have to go and see Joey, you owe her that much." Charlie agrees before looking at her watch, getting up she says,

"I'll go before work." She smiles nervously at Ruby, who sits up and says,

"It will be ok Charlie. You have to do this." Charlie nods before swinging her keys and leaving the house.

A few minutes later Charlie pulls up outside Joey's house and watches it, hesitating she jumps out of her car and begins to walk towards the house, then stopping as she sees Joey emerge with a black bag. Charlie watches the younger girl and remembers how much she loves the way Joey walks, almost childlike in her graces, as if she hasn't a care in the world. Charlie stands for a moment with a goofy smile across her face, but if forced back to the situation as a car horn bursts into the air, she jumps and moves out of the way, holding her hand up in apology. Joey turns to see what the noise is and catches her breath as she sees Charlie stumble out of the way of the car and smile awkwardly as she turns to face her. The two women stare at each other for a moment before Charlie walks towards her. Joey moves to the gate and opens it greeting Charlie with a smile. Charlie smiles back but is unsure how Joey feels. Nervous Charlie stops in front of the beautiful younger woman and plays with her hands, Joey laughs nervously before tentatively wrapping Charlie in a hug, Charlie breaths out with relief and feels herself go weak in Joey's arms.

Joey pulls back and nods her head to the house saying,

"Coffee?" Charlie hesitates and Joey smiles saying,

"Brett's working away; he'll be gone for a long time." Charlie relaxes a little and follows Joey into the house. They walk into the kitchen and Joey walks over and begins to prepare the coffee. She feels Charlie's eyes on her and feels herself wanting so much to just give into her feelings and show Charlie just how much she has missed her. _This is more difficult then I thought it would be. Maybe I should have waited. She looks so good in her uniform, oh why did she have to wear her uniform. _Joey's thoughts are interrupted as Charlie speaks, her words catching in her throat as she says,

"You look good Jo." Joey puts her hands down on the side, steadying herself, feeling that she may buckle at any moment. Charlie blushes and curses herself but before she can try and undo her words she feels Joey's lips on hers. They both become lost in the kiss, feeling scared, unsure, amazed, dizzy and so comfortable. Joey takes Charlie's face in her hands, deepening the kiss as Charlie groans in delight, realising just how much she has missed Joey's touch and how good and right it feels. Suddenly Drew flashes into Charlie's mind and she pulls away getting to her feet. Joey kneels on the floor breathless before getting to her feet and joining Charlie, who looks shocked and confused, Joey notices her expression and feeling confused and slightly foolish she says,

"Charlie I'm sorry. It's just…" She stops and thinks for a moment before saying,

"You pulled away." Charlie looks at the woman now, shame in her face she tries to find some words, willing herself to say the right thing she says,

"I'm seeing someone, I think." Charlie cringes as the words just spill out of her mouth, she shuffles her feet as she thinks. _Why did I just say that? Why did I pull away? I have been waiting for so long to feel Joey in my arms again, but then Drew…oh God what must Joey think. I have completely embarrassed her, but I didn't expect her to kiss me. I thought she hated me. _

Joey walks back over to the side, her back to Charlie as she busies herself making the coffee. Charlie stands awkwardly before saying,

"I'm sorry Jo…" Joey interrupt saying,

"You think your seeing someone?" Charlie cringes again at her inappropriate response to an amazing kiss before saying,

"Well we're friends but…" Joey turns and Charlie fumbles as she looks into the woman's eyes, Joey smiles and says,

"No I'm sorry Charlie. I don't know what came over me, I just saw you and I guess I wanted to see if there was still that feeling and…" She stops and Charlie pushes saying,

"And?" Joey hesitates before smiling and handing Charlie her coffee, Charlie thanks her and they both take a seat. Sitting silently for a moment Charlie says,

"So when did you get back?" Joey breaths a sigh of relief that Charlie decided not to finish their other conversation, for now anyway. Thinking for a moment Joey says,

"About a month ago, we cut the trip short. Not much happening." Charlie looks shocked and says,

"Why didn't you call me? Why wait until now?" Joey looks down at her coffee and says,

"I didn't know what to say, everything was just so tense between us and I…" Charlie interrupts her, taking her hand and saying,

"I missed you Joey." Joey smiles now and forces her head up to look at the sweet and sexy police officers eyes. She lets a tear run down her cheek before saying,

"I missed you too." She rubs her thumb across the back of Charlie's hand and they sit for a moment, just taking each other in before Joey says,

"So you're seeing someone huh?" It hurt her to think that Charlie may have moved on, but she wanted to know for sure, she needed to know. Charlie shifts in her chair before saying,

"I have been out a few times with someone, but we are just friends at the moment. How about you?" Joey pictures Jess in her mind and remembers the words she had said, breaking hand contact with Charlie Joey says,

"Sort of, I guess I am yes." Charlie swallows at hearing this and feels the jealousy begin to boil up inside her, forcing a smile she says,

"Oh." She looks down at her cup and then takes a sip, waiting for Joey to speak again, not sure if she can handle what Joey has to say, but Joey laughs and says,

"We are a pair aren't we?" Charlie looks up at her curiously and shakes her head before Joey says,

"I mean we have been through so much together and yet sitting here and talking to you seems to be the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Charlie smiles a little, still feeling uncomfortable but knowing that she needs to talk to Joey, she needs to open up if they are to stand a chance at any kind of relationship, even friends. Charlie takes another sip of her coffee before breathing out and saying,

"Joey I am so sorry for everything, I was such an idiot…" Joey raises her hand and stops Charlie mid sentence saying,

"No more apologies. Maybe it all just happened a bit too fast for both of us. Maybe if I'd have stayed then…" She stops herself and Charlie waits as she composes her thoughts before looking Charlie straight in the eyes and saying,

"Friends?" Charlie breaths out in relief and then says while smiling,

"Friends."

Charlie looks at her watch and then says with a grimace,

"I have to get to work." Joey stands and takes the cup from Charlie; they both shiver a little as their hands touch, looking away from one another, trying desperately to ignore the sparks flying between them. Joey walks Charlie to the door and kisses her gently on the lips, Charlie blushes and then smiles saying,

"Maybe I could call by later and we could talk some more?" Joey nods, not wanting to open her mouth for the fear of what may come out. She smiles again as Charlie opens the door and leaves.

Sitting on her couch Joey struggles with her conflicting feelings. _She looks so good and it feels so right when we kiss, but she has, or at least is trying to move on, and I have Jess to think about. God I am so confused. When I'm with Jess everything is so easy and free, but then with Charlie it's so tense and passionate. _Putting her head in her hands and throwing herself back against the sofa she screams in confusion.

Charlie gets into her car and rests her head against the stirring wheel before leaning back and touching her lips. _I have such a connection with Joey but it seems so hard now…it's easy with Drew and she seems to understand me. _Sighing she starts her engine and unwillingly sets off for work.

A few hours had passed since Charlie had seen Joey and as she sits in her office re reading the same paperwork again she finally gives up and ripping up some paper then screwing it into a little ball she takes aim at her empty coffee mug, throwing and sighing as she misses time and time again. Then taking one last piece of paper she scrunches it up really tight and closes one eyes, trying to improve her aim, breathing out she shoots and scores before putting her hands in the air and cheering at her gallant effort. Drew stands in the doorway and watches the very cute performance before letting a little giggle slip from her mouth, Charlie freezes and goes bright red, not even turning to the door she says hopefully,

"Watson?" Drew smiles and simply says,

"Umm nope, just me." Charlie's red complexion deepens as she turns to the door, biting her lip she says,

"How long have you been there?" Drew smiles before saying,

"Long enough to know that you are an appalling shot." She smiles sweetly and holds up a bag saying,

"Thought you could use some lunch." Charlie gets to her feet and invites Drew in before shutting the door. Drew takes a seat and then says with a smirk,

"Slow day Constable." She can't help but check Charlie out in her uniform before blushing herself as Charlie clocks her looking. Charlie smiles and takes the seat opposite thanking Drew for the lunch before saying,

"So do you have work today?" Drew takes a bite of her sandwich and shakes her head, swallowing quickly she says,

"No, I have a few rest days now. I see you are very busy." She smiles again and Charlie relaxes in her company. The two women chat and laugh as they share their lunch.

Jess knocks on the door and stands shuffling on the spot, nervous of what Joey has to tell her. She had left work early when Joey had rang and told her that Charlie had been round, preparing herself to be dumped she holds her breath as Joey opens the door. Suddenly Joey pulls the woman inside and pushes her against the wall kissing her forcefully before Jess pushes against her and grabs her wrists, pushing her against the front door and attacking her lips with intensity. They break for a moment to catch their breath before Joey leans in and more gently now takes Jess's lips in hers, Jess releases Joey's wrists and Joey's hands glide down Jess's side and rest on her hips. Jess loses herself in the kiss before remembering why she is there, slightly confused she pulls away as Joey looks at her breathless and tempting, Jess smiles before saying,

"How was Charlie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Charlie sits down heavy onto the settee and checks her mobile again, throwing it next to her as she sighs at the empty screen. No messages. No missed calls. No word from Joey. _Why hasn't she called me? I thought we could talk some more, clear the air for once and for all. Oh but that kiss, even after months apart she can still make me go weak with on touch of her lips. _Charlie's thoughts are interrupted as her phone begins to finally ring, picking it up hoping to see Joey's name flashing up she is conflicted when she sees Drew calling and hesitates before putting the phone down next to her again and letting it ring. She hadn't told Drew about meeting up with Joey and wasn't really sure why yet. _Drew is perfect for me. She is smart, beautiful, funny, and sweet and has a killer body, so why am I avoiding her. _

"You not gonna answer that?" Ruby startles Charlie as she enters the living room and plonks herself down, next to Charlie. Charlie sighs and looks guilty before saying,

"I don't know what to say to her." Ruby takes the phone up and sees who is calling before answering, much to Charlie's horror.

"Hello Charlie Buckton's phone." She smiles at Charlie and her eyes spark a little, Drew hesitates before asking if Charlie is about, Ruby smiles slightly while saying politely,

"She's taking a shower right now but I will get her to call you right back." Drew agrees and they hang up. Ruby hands the phone back to Charlie while getting up and saying,

"You need to figure out what you want Charlie. You can't string people along, it's not fair." Charlie nods sadly as Ruby leaves her to think about her now complicated love life, she sigh while silently cursing her therapist, blaming her for bringing Drew into her life and forcing her to face who she is and what she really wants.

Joey picks up her phone and scrolls to Charlie's name; she sits and looks at it for a while before putting the phone down again and sighing heavy. _God I wish my life was just simple, I wish that I could just move on with Jess and that Charlie could fade from my thoughts. I wish we could just be friends, with no complication. _Jess shouts as she makes her way to the kitchen from the bedroom,

"So are you sure about this Joey." Her tone softens as she takes a seat next to her girlfriend before continuing,

"Because if you're not over Charlie then you should just say, and we can…" Joey takes Jess's lips in hers confirming their new relationship, Jess falls into the kiss, happy that Joey has decided to move on with her.

Drew sighs as she hangs up the phone. _I think she is avoiding me. Lunch was so good but I know she was holding something back. I really like her but I can't let myself fall for her, not if she still loves her ex. _Drew's phone rings and she looks at Charlie's name flashing up, unsure she answers saying softly,

"Hey." Charlie hears the uncertainty in Drew's voice and feels her heart jump a little, feeling scared and guilty she says,

"Hi." Drew waits to see if Charlie continues but a small silence makes her feel uncomfortable and she says,

"What's up Charlie?" Charlie can hear the worry in her voice and feels as though she has already resided herself to be let down. Charlie sighs and says,

"I'm so sorry for the way I have been. Lunch was so good and then I just shut you out." Drew stays silent and Charlie continues,

"Are you free tonight?" Drew waits for a minute before saying slowly,

"Sure. What have you got in mind?" Charlie bites her lip before smiling a little, glad that Drew still wants to know her,

"How about I take you out and I try this new honesty thing I am trying to do." Drew's not sure she likes the sound of that but agrees anyway promising to pick Charlie up in a few hours.

Charlie walks from her bedroom and bumps into Leah who says,

"You look nice, off anywhere interesting?" Charlie looks down at her outfit and suddenly feels overdressed and as if she may be trying to hard. Leah sees her expression and says,

"Are you ok? Um…" Charlie waits as Leah struggles deciding whether to tell Charlie something, Gently Charlie pushes saying,

"Um?" Leah smiles and says,

"I saw Joey today." Charlie doesn't look as shocked as Leah had expected and says,

"You already knew she was back?" Charlie sighs and says sadly,

"Yeah we have already spoken." Charlie takes a seat and Leah sits opposite her simply saying,

"Oh." Charlie looks at Leah now, confusion plastered all over her face, Leah feels sorry for her housemate, especially as she thought the struggling police officer was finally getting back on her feet and letting her heart heal. She sighs and says,

"Oh Charlie I'm so sorry, I know how you are trying to move on with Drew, this must be messing with your mind." Charlie smiles uncomfortably before saying,

"Me and Joey are just friends now Leah, that's the way she wants it." Leah looks at her friend with understanding in her eyes she says,

"And what do you want?" Charlie smiles before shrugging and saying,

"I really don't know Leah; it's all such a mess. I really like Drew but Joey and I…" She stops and Leah smiles saying,

"Have history?" Charlie laughs a little before saying,

"You could say that." Charlie smiles at her friend as she hears the door bell ring, Leah gets up saying,

"I'll get that, you sort yourself out." She touches Charlie's arm reassuringly as she goes to the door and Charlie goes to her room and re applies her make up.

As she goes to walk from her room she hears Leah talking to Drew, Drew's soft voice sends shivers up her spine as she thinks how easy she is for people to love and how comfortable she makes people feel straight away. Leah laughs before saying,

"Well she has other qualities." Charlie smiles as she realises that Drew has been sharing Charlie's inability to make a good shot, Laughing as she makes her way around the corner she says, while checking out the sexy woman before her,

"Are you going to tell everyone just how shocking I am at cup basketball?" Drew smiles and takes in the amazing woman before her, thinking that she feels slightly underdressed she smoothes down her top before saying,

"Wow you look amazing." Leah smiles at the awkward cuteness of the pair before excusing herself. Charlie smiles widely and finds herself losing her confusion the closer she gets to the woman. Slowly she whispers while walking closer to Drew,

"Thank you. You look beautiful." Blushing Drew goes to look away before feeling Charlie's hand reach gently for her face and pulling her face back, capturing her eyes with hers. Charlie smiles and says,

"I'm sorry for lunch." Drew smiles nervously and goes to say something but Charlie kisses her softly and quickly before pulling back and saying,

"I like you Drew and I want to see where this is going, you might just have to bare with me." She watches for Drew's reaction but is unsure and continues,

"I am emotionally lame remember." Drew laughs a little and Charlie relaxes before nodding to the door saying,

"You ready?"

A few minutes later the two women walk into the dinner and take a seat, Colleen walks over and says,

"Oh Charlie. How nice to see you." Well eyeing Drew she says,

"What can I get you and you're…friend." Charlie smiles at Colleen's awkwardness and says,

"Could we have a minute please Colleen, I'll come to the counter when we're ready." Colleen nods and shuffles back to the counter where she stands watching the pair. Drew smiles and says to Charlie slightly amused,

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Charlie taps her on the arm before saying,

"She's the other woman; I hope that's ok with you." Drew smiles and the two women stare at each other a while, Charlie notices a serious look wash over Drew's face, then she says,

"So what happened at lunch?" Charlie looks down at the table and Drew continues,

"We were getting on really well and then you just…" Charlie looks up saying,

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just…" She trails off a bit before taking Drew's hand in hers, watched closely by Colleen she says,

"I met up with Joey." She watches Drew's reaction and is hurt when she pulls her hand from Charlie's clutches and plays with them in her lap. Charlie swallows hard before saying, trying to reassure Drew while holding out her hand,

"We're just friend's Drew, cause I…" Drew looks at Charlie now and smiles a little before saying,

"Just like that? After everything you have been through, you haven't seen her for months and you decide to just be friends." Charlie says desperate for Drew to believe her,

"Yes, just friends, because I love being with you Drew and I feel comfortable with you." Charlie can see the disappointment in Drew's face and she closes her empty palm, removing her hand. Drew says,

"Comfortable with me?" Drew smiles feeling hurt by Charlie's honesty before saying quietly,

"I don't want you to just be comfortable with me Charlie, I want you to…" She stops herself before putting her hand out, taking Charlie's hand she finishes,

"I want you to want me."

Charlie is taken back by Drew's comment and smiles to herself before leaning forward and whispering,

"I do want you Drew, I want you very much." Drew smiles and Charlie sits back, a twinkle in her eye as she sees Leah entering the diner. Blushing a little she says,

"How about we go back to mine, everyone's out. I can make us something to eat and then…" Drew smiles while tilting her head and saying knowingly,

"Then what?" Charlie smiles and says,

"Use your imagination." Drew laughs while getting up and saying,

"So cup basketball it is then huh?" Charlie nudges Drew as they laugh and head out of the door, watched every second by Colleen who shakes her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much so far for all of you reviews on this fic. I'm not really sure where im gonna go with it yet but I think it is interesting to explore possible new avenues for Charlie. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing and giving your opinions and or ideas.

Thanks again. xxx

Chapter 6.

Charlie and Drew walk into the kitchen laughing; Charlie wipes the tears from her eyes and says,

"God I can't remember the last time I laughed like this." Drew stops and looks at her longingly before saying shyly,

"You have a beautiful laugh you know, you should do it more often." Charlie smiles at how sweet her companion is before slowly and deliberately making her way towards her, Drew stops her short and says while looking deep into Charlie's eyes,

"Are you sure about this? We can wait." Drew's words only make Charlie want her more and she leans in, tenderly but seductively she smoothes her lips over Drew's, breathing her in and feeling captivated in the taste of her. Drew responds by running her hand up Charlie's side and resting it against her face gently. The two girls lean into one another and the kiss becomes more powerful and desperate.

Charlie moans as she feels Drew's tongue caress hers and they deepen the kiss more as Charlie feels weak at the knees. Drew feels Charlie stumble and puts her arms around her, pulling her right against her body. Charlie feels Drew's strength and her heart races next to Drew's as every pulse point in her body beats faster and faster, the kiss intensifies and Charlie feels as though she might faint, but feeling how strongly Drew has her she lets herself be held.

Drew moves now and Charlie finds herself up against the fridge as Drew kisses her neck slowly, taking in the smell of Charlie's perfume and being spurred on by Charlie's noises of pleasure. As Drew takes Charlie's lips hard Charlie grabs the hot and sexy woman, forcing her backwards, both woman kiss and stumble into the front room before Drew leans on the back of the settee. Charlie pushes her legs apart with her knees and continues their kiss. Drew feels Charlie's hands wondering all over her body and begins to explore Charlie's body also, running her fingers gently from Charlie's face, down her neck, Charlie feels the slow and deliberate movements and shivers at the touch. Then Charlie breaks free and the two women stare at one another, breathless and full of desire. Their hands intertwine and they stare into each others eyes, breathing heavy and teasing each other silently. Charlie grips Drew's hands and pulls her into her body, taking her lips fiercely and purposely before turning and still lip locked Charlie gently pushes Drew towards her bedroom. The door closes behind them and the two women take a moment, smiling at each other while holding hands. Charlie kisses Drew again, slowly and seductively, slipping her tongue in gently and exploring Drew's mouth. Drew pulls back and slowly runs her hand over Charlie's neck while walking behind her, Charlie waits, aching for the woman's touch and desiring her kisses. It seems forever before she feels Drew's hand gently moving her hair out of the way before lightly placing small kisses at the back of Charlie's neck, Drew's arms snake around Charlie and she feels her body press against her back, she feels Drew's breathing and groans as Drew moves her hands over her smooth, toned stomach. Charlie can't take anymore and turns quickly forcing Drew onto the bed she straddles her before diving at the woman's lips, kissing her passionately. Drew tries to focus but feels herself drifting away as Charlie kisses her jaw line and runs her hand slowly down her body, resting at her breast. Drew bucks as Charlie caresses her breast over her top while nibbling her ear. Then feeling the desire burning inside her Drew overpowers Charlie and slides on top of her, looking her in the eyes once again she whispers, breathless and full of lust,

"Are you sure?" Charlie smiles and kisses the sensitive woman gently before working her way around to her ear and whispering,

"I want you Drew."

Drew smiles relieved and excited by how good it feels. She feels Charlie's hand run up her back, underneath her shirt and expertly undo her bra, surprised by how quick Charlie works. Drew kisses her and allows Charlie to smoothly and slowly remove her top. Sitting on top of Charlie now, Charlie admires the beautiful paramedics tones body, noticing a small scar she leans up and kisses it, then smoothes her finger over it, looking up at the woman in her embrace and seeing a sad look she kisses it once again and then feels Drew's hand beneath her chin, raising her face for another blistering kiss. The kiss lingers and Drew slides her hands down Charlie's back and undoes her zip, kissing down her shoulders she removes the dress straps and exposes Charlie's perfect breasts, Charlie blushes and Drew smiles at her kissing her gently and slowly before resuming down her neck and shoulders, Charlie falls backwards as Drew leans over her breathless she continues to kiss her gently, making her way down towards Charlie breast, she runs her tongue over Charlie's nipple, which hardens in response, making Drew smile. Charlie groans before pulling Drew to her and kissing her hard on the lips. Charlie reaches down and undoes Drew's jeans, slipping them off Drew falls back and Charlie jumps on top of her before caressing the woman's bottom and running her hands symmetrically up Drew's legs, forcing them to grip around Charlie's waist. Charlie grinds her hips, pushing herself against Drew now, slowly and teasingly, Drew arches her back to feel the full effect of Charlie against her, before putting her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

Charlie moves gently up and down on top of Drew as she hovers her lips over Drew's lips, teasing her by going to kiss her and then pulling away, slowly Charlie moves her hands up Drew's body forcing both arms above Drew's head and forcing her arms down against the bed, holding Drew's arms down by the wrist Charlie continues to tease the younger woman, kissing her gently and pulling away as the kiss intensifies, causing Drew to moan with desire. Drew lets Charlie handle her and relents to Charlie's strength, leaving her hands in their position as Charlie moves her hands gently over Drew's body, starting at her finger tip and moving slowly over her shoulders and down to her breast where they linger a while, followed by small kisses as Charlie works her way down Drew's body. Removing Drew's underwear Charlie looks up at the woman now and smiles at the desire and pleasure in Drew's face before kissing her thigh and resting her shoulders between Drew's legs, tasting her. Drew arches and moans at the pleasure Charlie is bestowing on her, and just as she feels herself getting hotter and hotter she stops Charlie, bringing her back to her with a slow and deliberate kiss before spinning her around and laying on top of her. Kissing her feverishly Drew runs her fingers down Charlie's body before resting them in her desired spot. Kissing Charlie gently now she begins to make slow but passionate love to the police officer, Charlie responds and the two women pleasure one another well into the night, creating a new and amazing bond.

Charlie wakes and smiles as she sees the beautiful and naked woman lying next to her peacefully sleeping, the moonlight drifts in through the window and cascades over Drew's body, highlighting her stomach muscles. Charlie sees the scar again and traces her fingers over it gently, wondering where Drew got it. Drew stirs and opens her eyes before smiling at the woman before her and pulling her into a gentle and lingering kiss. They settle into one another's arms and Charlie strokes Drew's belly, tracing her scare once again she says quietly,

"How did you get that?" She feels Drew tense a little and shift her position, feeling a little unsure Charlie says while sliding onto her side and resting on her elbow, looking at Drew,

"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me. It's just I want to know about you." Drew smiles at this and then frowns again while getting ready to recall where she had gotten the scar. Swallowing hard she says while rubbing Charlie's back soothingly,

"We got a call out to a car accident, a pile up on the motorway, it was a bad one and there where people trapped in their cars." She stops and takes a breath before continuing,

"We got there in minutes and me and my partner where told that their was a young girl, no more the four, trapped in a car, both her parents had been killed and she needed to be cut out from inside the car." Charlie sat up now and looked at the paramedic, seeing the pain as she recalls the memory of that day, Charlie pushes some hair from the woman's face and says,

"You don't have to…" Drew interrupts saying,

"It's ok." She closes her eyes quickly before continuing,

"I had to slide into the car and assess the situation, we had minutes as there was fuel everywhere and it would have only taken one spark. As I checked the little girl she kept asking for her mommy and daddy and saying that her legs hurt. I noticed that her legs where trapped and realised that I would have to cut her out quickly." Drew breaths in deep now and a tear runs from her eyes, she removes it quickly and carries on,

"I asked for the equipment and got her as ready as I could, a few seconds in I hear my boss shouting me to remove myself from the car. I looked up and saw that the car had caught fire and that the fire fighters where struggling to put it out. I couldn't just leave her, she was so scared." Charlie pulls Drew into a hug and strokes her as she says,

"I inched in a little more and something gave way, a sharp piece of metal lodged itself into my side. I was in pain but I needed to continue, I heard my boss shouting at me to get out but ignored him, then I felt my legs being pulled and the metal rip through my skin. My partner had pulled me clear from the car, I got up to go back as the little girl screamed for me, but it was too late and the car exploded." Charlie feels the tears well in her eyes and takes Drew's face in her hands, kissing away her tears she whispers,

"You couldn't have done any more." Drew nods before kissing Charlie back and cuddling into her, comforted by Charlie's strong embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I know it must be hard to picture Charlie with someone else but it wouldn't be much of a fic If I just let CJ into each others arms straight away now would it. But do not fear my loyal readers, I will not disappoint as Charlie's heart will always belong to Joey's. there will be a few bumps and scraped along the way but you can't stop destiny!!!

Thank you for all of your reviews and I promise to try and update a lot more.

Chapter 7.

Charlie giggles as Drew chases her into the diner and they take a seat at a booth, smiling wildly at her new girlfriend Charlie says,

"Last night was…wow." Drew says a smile taking over her face as she remembers every little detail,

"Yes it was, you where amazing." Charlie blushes a little as she re calls her actions and thinks. _I don't know what came over me but there was no uncertainty last night. Being with a woman felt so right and so natural. Drew was amazing and she certainly knows what she is doing. But as amazing as it was I still can't stop thinking about Joey, oh why can't I just move on. _

Drew sees Charlie's far away expression and waves her hand in front of her face saying,

"What do you want for breakfast?" Charlie flicks back into the diner and says,

"Oh I'm sorry, just thinking about work." Charlie curses herself for lying and then takes Drew's hand saying,

"Just a coffee for me, not feeling very hungry this morning." Drew smiles and goes to the counter. Charlie sits and plays with a few grains of salt on the table, squashing them with her fingernail before being interrupted by a familiar voice,

"What did the salt ever do to you?" A small laugh follows and Charlie looks up, surprised but happy to see Joey standing above her smiling, Joey takes a seat and says,

"You ok?" Charlie glances quickly at the counter and sees that Drew is still waiting to be served; Joey sees this and says,

"Is that your sort of dating partner?" Joey feels the jealousy rise within herself as she tries to make the conversation light. Charlie smiles and nods saying,

"We're just getting some breakfast; you can join us if you want?" _Oh yeah great idea Charlie, sharing breakfast with the woman you love and the woman your now dating. You really are an idiot. _Joey smiles while getting to her feet and saying,

"Thanks but I have to get going." Joey says goodbye and leaves, Charlie notices that she didn't even order anything and wonders if she made her feel uncomfortable. Charlie goes to get to her feet and chase Joey but Drew stops beside her and says,

"Coffee." Charlie takes the coffee guiltily smiling at Drew as she sits opposite her and cradles her coffee. Drew watches Charlie for a moment. _That must have been Joey then. Charlie's so distracted this morning, I mean last night was great but now I think maybe I made a mistake. Clearly she is not over Joey yet and I know I'm going to end up getting hurt. _Charlie smiles before starting to say something, only to be interrupted as Drew says,

"Charlie last night was really great but…" Drew stops for a second, readying herself to finish, but before she can Charlie says,

"I'm sorry Drew, I know I've been distracted this morning, it's just, your right last night was amazing, but I don't know what came over me and I don't want to move to fast with this." Charlie awaits a reply but is left hanging as Drew's phone rings, the paramedic checks who's calling and looking flustered she gets to her feet and says,

"I have to answer this, be back in a minute ok?" Charlie nods as Drew leaves the diner and answers her phone,

"Hey what's up honey?"

Charlie sips her coffee and Leah looks over at her thinking how sad she looks and wondering why Charlie can't just be happy and move on. Leah thinks Drew is good for Charlie but she also knows that Charlie's heart belongs to Joey and is worried that Charlie is just suppressing her feelings and hoping that she can get over Joey by falling for Drew. Leah begins to walk over to her friend but stops when she sees Joey re enter the diner and make a beeline for Charlie's table, sitting opposite Charlie Joey says, breathless and rushed,

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night but I wasn't really sure what to say, when I kissed you, I meant it and all I wanted was for you to kiss me back and for everything to just fall into place. I know that what we have been through has been painful and that by running away I didn't help with your trust and relationship issues, but just so you know I am here now, I am ready to talk and I am ready to be anything you want to be." Joey gets up and leaves again before Charlie can say a word, reeling from what Joey had just said she breathes heavy and feels her entire body begin to shake, Drew re enters the diner and takes her seat, noticing Charlie's state she says, concerned,

"Are you ok?" Charlie shakes her head before saying weakly,

"I feel a bit funny; I think I need to go home." Drew helps Charlie up and both women leave the diner, Leah watches with worry, hoping that Charlie will sort herself out soon.

Joey runs down to the beach and plonks herself on the sand before placing her head in her hands and screaming at her stupidity. _Why do I keep doing this to myself? Charlie has obviously moved on with that woman and I have to go in there and ruin everything. But I do love her, so much and I can't stop thinking about her, oh what am I going to do, what about Jess, all the promises I have made. Why can't I just move on?_

Ruby plonks herself down next to Joey and says,

"So she still has this effect on you then?" Joey looks up surprised but so happy to see the teenager, grabbing her and hugging her tightly Joey says,

"Oh Rubes, it's so good to see you." Ruby breaks free and looks Joey dead in the eyes before saying,

"It's good to see you to." Ruby smiles and then sits next to Joey, both girls look out over the ocean and Joey sighs saying,

"I can't stop thinking about her." Ruby smiles, happy about Joey's confession and then says, while still looking at the sea,

"She still loves you Jo, she has been so miserable without you here." Joey smiles a little at Ruby's attempt to make her feels better before saying,

"But she's with someone else now, I should have told her how I felt yesterday, but I was surprised and I didn't know what to do; now it's too late and she's fallen for someone else." Ruby laughs a little and Joey scolds her for being insensitive before realising that Ruby was simply expressing her views about Charlie's new relationship, confirming the meaning of her laugh Ruby says,

"She has been seeing Drew for a few days Jo, she has loved you none stop since the moment she first saw you, I don't think you should give up now. Do you?" Joey looks to the floor guiltily thinking about Jess she says to Ruby,

"I'm seeing someone too, I promised her that I was over Charlie and now all I'm going to do is hurt her." Putting her head in her hands once again she says,

"It's all such a mess Rubes." Ruby puts her hand on Joey's back and rubs it soothingly before saying,

"I know."

Charlie kisses Drew goodbye at the door, assuring her that she Is fine to take care of herself, Drew informs Charlie that she has to get to work but says that she is there if she needs anything. Charlie watches the woman leave, pangs of guilt and confusion clouding her mind and making her feel sick.

Joey and Ruby sit in silence for a while before Ruby gets to her feet, Joey looks up and says,

"Thank you Rubes." Ruby smiles and says,

"I'd better get to school, just so you know Charlie has the day off today." Joey nods her understanding and Ruby leaves with a smile on her face, hoping that she can help the two women find their way back to each other. Joey sighs and throws some sand before getting to her feet. As she makes her way from the beach her phone rings, and she hesitates a little before answering.

Charlie breaths deeply as she says,

"Can you come round?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Joey knocks at the door and waits anxiously, desperate to see Charlie but so scared of how Charlie will react to her outburst at the diner. Charlie looks out of the peep hole and watches Joey fro a moment, her eyes captured in Joey's beauty and her soul feeling Joey's fear and uncertainty. _Oh God she is so beautiful. I don't know what to do; I don't know how to feel. Is it right that we should be together or will everything just fall apart again? I do love her but what if we are just not meant to be together, what if everything we have been through is just nature's way of letting us know that it is time to move on. _Charlie watches as Joey hesitates, unsure of whether to knock again before lightly tapping her fist against the wooden frame and breathing out deeply. Charlie opens the door and can't help but smile at the nervous woman before her, Joey smiles back before looking away and then saying,

"Are you gonna let me in then or shall we do this right here on your doorstep?" Joey half smiles, trying to put herself and Charlie at ease a little. Charlie realises that she has been staring at the beautiful deck hand none stop since she opened the door and blushing she says,

"Yes sorry um come on in." Joey brushes past Charlie as she squeezes through the doorway, they turn and face one another, staring into each others eyes for what seems like an eternity before beginning to feel a little conscious of how close they actually are to each other, Charlie blushes deeper now before putting her arm out, allowing Joey to finally enter the house. As Joey walks through to the kitchen she smiles as she remembers better times with Charlie and turning to face Charlie now she says,

"Do you remember the second night I stayed here, after we had told Ruby about us and after Leah found out?" Charlie smiles at the shared memory as Joey continues while taking a seat,

"You ran me a bath because I had been running and had pulled a muscle, then you sat in the bathroom with me and we talked while you rubbed my leg better." Charlie blushes slightly but smiles as she remembers how close and how loving they had been together. Joey laughs before saying,

"Then you commented about my running style and said something about not being able to keep up with you." Charlie laughs a little before finishing the memory by saying,

"As I re call you pulled me into the bath, fully clothed I might add and then…" Charlie stops and her face looks as thought her entire blood supply has invaded it as she turns and focuses on the coffee. _Oh God why did she bring that memory up now? Why would she? Though it is a good memory. No wait Charlie don't do this, don't get caught up in the past, it won't do you any good. Oh but that was a good memory. _Stopping herself from re living the rest of the memory she turns and sees Joey watching her before saying,

"Yeah we had some great times together didn't we?" Joey half smiles and says,

"We had some amazing times together." The two women stare at each other again before Charlie turns and finishes the coffee's, walking over to the table she places Joey's coffee down and takes a seat, they sit in silence for a few moments before Joey says,

"So how are things with…" Charlie looks up, feeling guilty for letting her relationship with Drew progress when all she can think about is Joey she says,

"Drew. Um it's good thank you." Joey looks away disappointed before saying,

"So you are happy with her, I mean you are comfortable?" Charlie knows what Joey is asking and thinks about her words before saying,

"It was different between us Joey, everything was just so…"

"Dramatic?" Joey finishes Charlie's thought before taking a sip of her coffee and saying,

"Do you think that you would have felt the same for me if we had just met in normal circumstances, I mean like in a bar or something?" Charlie is surprised by the question and is unsure what Joey wants to know and what she needs to hear. Seeing Charlie's face Joey says,

"I'm sorry Charlie, don't answer that, I was just thinking out loud." Charlie swallows hard before saying,

"You think that I fell for you because of the situation you where in, a kind of protector falling for the victim." Joey doesn't answer the question and takes a long sip of her coffee as Charlie says,

"Joey what I felt for you was so deep and so hard to explain that I couldn't even let myself know what was going on." Joey looks to the table now, her eyes trying to hide the pain as she replays Charlie's last words. _What I felt for you. Felt not feel. Does this mean that it is defiantly over between us? Has she really moved on?_

Charlie watches the younger girl now and feels stupid for what she has just said, trying desperately to pull Joey back into the conversation she says,

"Joey I was so unsure about everything back then and I had barely had time to catch up to it all before everybody knew, I guess it just threw me." Joey looks back up and then says,

"So you…" Its Charlie's turn to look away now before hesitantly finishing off what Joey can't say,

"I slept with Hugo yes." Joey feels the pain of that moment hit her like a train and breaths in, trying to control her emotions before Charlie continues,

"I regretted it the second it happened Jo and I would have done anything to take it back, I was just so lost and so confused about how I felt and then when it happened." Charlie looks at Joey now, commanding her attention for her following words,

"When it happened Joey it just made me realise how much I wanted to be with you and how much I didn't care what everybody thought. Because the only person's who opinions mattered to me was you." Joey smiles a little before saying,

"Why didn't you just tell me right away, why try to hide it Charlie?" Charlie shakes her head slightly before quietly saying,

"Because I didn't want to lose you Joey. I knew that if I told you then you could never trust me again, and you had already been through so much. I guess I thought that I could just move on from it, and as it meant nothing that…" Joey gets to her feet suddenly and says, hurt in her voice,

"It meant everything Charlie because if you would have told me then maybe we could have worked at this; maybe I could have forgiven you. Don't you see that?" Charlie stands now and says quietly,

"I know that now Joey, I do. But at the time I wasn't thinking and all I could think about was not hurting you. We where finally getting to a place that I was comfortable with and I knew I just wanted to be with you. I couldn't bare to lose you." Joey looks to the floor before saying,

"I'm sorry Charlie; I didn't come here to rake up the past." Charlie sighs before walking to the younger girl, seeing the pain still evident in her eyes Charlie takes Joey's hand and holds it gently before saying,

"Joey what happened was a stupid mistake that I have regretted every second since, if I could make the hurt I caused you disappear I would, please believe me." Joey looks into Charlie's pleading eyes and feels her heart melt. Slowly she takes Charlie's other hand in hers before saying,

"I'm sorry I pushed you to come out when you weren't ready Charlie. I know how hard and confusing it must have been for you." The two women's hands entangle and they stand for a moment staring into one another as they think about what they have been through together and how it has affected them. Charlie moves closer to Joey now and whispers,

"I'm sorry Joey." Their foreheads rest against each others and Charlie closes her eyes, desperate for Joey to kiss her, she waits and then feels Joey pull away and move. Confused Charlie opens her eyes and looks to Joey who is looking behind Charlie, turning Charlie's breath catches as she sees Drew standing in the doorway, pain etched across her face as she puts down the pot she is carrying and says,

"I just thought I'd come and see how you are doing, but I see you are fine." Then pointing to the pot she says,

"Chicken soup to make you feel better." Charlie stands, not knowing what to say as Drew turns and leaves. Charlie looks behind her and Joey stands, desperately wanting Charlie to let Drew go and stay with her but Charlie throws Joey and apologetic look before sprinting after her new girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Charlie races out of the back door shouting,

"Drew!" Drew continues to walk fast, trying desperately to get to her car and ignore the woman chasing her as Charlie shouts again, slowly catching up to the woman,

"Drew please stop, let me just…" Drew turns now and Charlie stops in front of her, seeing the hurt in the beautiful paramedic's eyes Charlie hesitates before Drew says,

"Explain?" She laughs sarcastically before saying, "I don't think I need an explanation Charlie, it was pretty obvious what was happening." She turns and begins to walk again and Charlie shouts desperately,

"Drew please, don't walk away angry." Drew stops and waits for a moment before turning and walking back to Charlie, Charlie is taken back when Drew grabs her and kisses her heavy on the lips, the kiss lasts for a few seconds before she pulls away and looks Charlie deep in the eyes then says,

"Tell me that when I kiss you, you're not thinking of Joey, tell me that you get lost in our embrace, the way I do." Charlie stumbles and is lost for words before Drew smiles and simply says,

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Drew begins to walk away again before stopping and sighing deeply; turning again Charlie can see the anger in her face as she says,

"Why go that far with me Charlie, where you just using me to figure out your own feelings?" Charlie shakes her head and walks to the woman, reaching for her hand before stopping as Drew recoils. Charlie swallows hard before saying,

"I really like you Drew but…" Drew shakes her head and says,

"But you love Joey." Charlie nods slowly and looks to the floor before biting her lip. Drew looks around, trying to figure out how she feels before saying,

"Then you should be with her Charlie." Charlie's head snaps up and she looks at Drew with surprise, Drew smiles at this before saying quietly and sincerely,

"I like you a lot Charlie, I mean your sweet, beautiful and well you know. But you're also confused and completely in love with someone else, which to be fair I knew about from the start. Our few weeks together can't erase or replace what you feel for Joey; you just need to decide what you want." Charlie looks at the woman before her, so aware of just how amazing she is and opens her mouth, Drew puts her finger to Charlie's lips, silencing her before kissing her lightly and quickly then saying,,

"Go and tell her how you feel Charlie. You two obviously belong together and I can't stand in the way of that." Charlie closes her eyes briefly before looking at Drew, drawing her breath she says,

"I'm so sorry Drew. I know it seems as though I was using you but I promise you I wasn't. You are such an amazing woman and I…" Drew stops her and then says with a wicked but sad smile,

"Well maybe one day if you and Joey really don't work out, you could look me up." Taking Charlie's hand now she smiles before giving her a hug, Charlie closes her eyes as she feels her heart beat faster at the emotionally charged moment before pulling back and saying,

"Thank you." Drew smiles sadly before saying,

"Thank you Charlie, now go!" Drew smiles again before her face turns serious and she says,

"Don't let her go Charlie. Fight for her." Charlie nods and then watches as Drew walks back to her car and drives away.

Charlie runs back into the kitchen ready to lay herself and her heart on the line, ready to finish their moment, however she stops, noticing that Joey has left, slamming herself down on the chair and groaning as she lays her head on the table she thinks. _Well what did you expect you idiot, you just left her standing here and chased after another woman, of course she's not going to be here waiting for you. Now get up and find her. Get up! _

Charlie jumps to her feet and grabs her car keys, rushing from the house and beginning her search for her soul mate.

After an hour and a half of searching Charlie finally pulls up outside Joey's house again, she had gone there first but had received no answer, now her plan was to simply wait there, Joey would have to return home at some point. Charlie sat for a few minutes, looking at the house, and then she sits up straight as she sees the curtain move. Getting from her car she makes her way to the front door, nervous but excited she knocks and awaits an answer.

A few seconds pass and she knocks again, this time louder. She hears the delicate footsteps and holds her breath, ready to be faced with the woman she loves. The door opens and Charlie feels her heart break as the unfamiliar woman stands before her in a vest top and boxer shorts, the woman smiles lightly before saying,

"Can I help you?" Charlie feels herself getting weaker and her stomach ache as she tries to control her breathing, the woman waits as Charlie finally composes herself before saying,

"I'm just here to see Joey. Is she about?" The woman smiles and blushes a little before saying,

"She's just taking a shower but I can give her a message if you want." Charlie feels her heart give in and she shakes her head, unable to form any words she just turns and makes her way back to her car.

Joey walks from the bedroom as Jess shuts the door, smiling sadly and unconvincingly at the woman before her Joey says,

"Who was that?" Jess walks over to Joey and says,

"Not sure, just some woman, she seemed a little nervous and asked if you where home, I told her you where in the shower. She didn't leave a message." Jess goes to hug the freshly showered woman but Joey rushes to the window and looks out, seeing Charlie's car race past her house she closes her eyes, confused and guilty about what Charlie must be thinking. Jess watches her girlfriend's reaction before feeling a pang of jealousy and annoyance, sadly she gets Joey's attention by saying,

"I guess that was Charlie then!" Joey's face answers the question and Jess turns and walks into the bedroom. Joey follows her and stands in the doorway, watching as Jess gets dressed, buttoning up her jeans she turns to Joey and smiling angrily while shaking her head she says pointing to the ruffled up bed,

"So that was what this was all about, you two have an argument, or a moment or whatever and you come back here an screw me to forget about it." Joey swallows hard before entering the room and opening her mouth only to be cut off by Jess, who says,

"Don't even bother Joey; your face says it all." Joey watches the woman, feeling guilty and sick about what she has done she says quietly,

"It really is over between me and Charlie." Jess sits on the bed and puts her shoes on before saying angrily,

"Yeah it looks like it Jo. So why was she here huh?" Joey shakes her head and walks to the woman, kneeling down in front of her she says,

"I don't know why she was here Jess, but it doesn't matter, because I'm with you." Jess gets up, nearly knocking Joey over before saying,

"No you're not with me Joey; you've never really been with me." Joey gets the her feet and walks to Jess, grabbing her arms she says,

"Please Jess don't…" Jess pulls back and says,

"Don't what Jo? Don't be angry, don't be hurt, don't leave you? WHAT?" Joey releases Jess now and looks to the floor before Jess throws her hands up in the air in frustration and says,

"Goodbye Joey." Joey stands as Jess walks past her and leaves the house.

Charlie sighs and walks onto the beach, looking out over the ocean she has a million feelings and thoughts running through her mind as she comprehends what has just happens. Lost in her thoughts she suddenly feels someone watching her and she turns to see Joey standing a little way up the beach, hesitating before finally walking towards her.

Charlie turns away from the woman and begins to walks away; Joey feels her heart beating heavy as she runs to catch Charlie before grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that they are face to face. Joey can see the tears in Charlie's eyes and says,

"Charlie I…" Charlie shakes her head before saying,

"I don't want to know Joey; I can't handle any more of this. Please just leave me alone." Charlie tries to walk away again but Joey says,

"Charlie we have to talk, please." Charlie stops before turning to face Joey again; wiping tears from her face she says, her voice shaky and angry,

"Why so you can tell me you love someone else?" Joey looks confused and bites back,

"You're the one that ran after another woman, and left me standing there like a fool Charlie." Charlie bows her head in shame as Joey fights to control herself before saying,

"You broke my heart all over again and I was angry. I watched as you stood there fighting for Drew and then you kissed her and I realised that maybe…" Charlie looks up now and interrupts,

"No Joey, she kissed me. Besides you didn't exactly wait around to let me explain." Joey shakes her head as the anger and uncertainty rise within her,

"Why should I wait around for you to make a decision Charlie? I feel like all I have ever done is wait around until you make up your mind." Joey winches as the words hit Charlie hard and she says,

"Is that really how you feel Jo?" Joey swallows before saying,

"It's just you always seem so confused and you are so closed off that I never know how you feel or where I stand, and I just can't do this with you anymore, it's to hard Charlie." Charlie watches as a tear runs down Joey's face. Calming herself she says,

"I know and I'm sorry. I chased after Drew because I owed her that much, I owed her an explanation. I'm sorry." Joey looks out over the ocean as Charlie continues,

"But she kissed me Joey and we said goodbye." Joey looks at Charlie now as Charlie moves closer to her and says quietly,

"She's an amazing woman Joey and I couldn't just let her walk away when she was so hurt." Joey nods and bites her lips before saying,

"If she is so amazing Charlie then why where you on my doorstep?" Charlie closes her eyes briefly as she replays the memory, then looking at Joey she says bitterly,

"Because Drew told me not to let you go, she told me to fight for you." Angry as she thinks about the fact that Joey had ran home and slept with another woman after they had shared a moment she adds,

"But then I knocked on your door and well…" Joey turns her head, unable to look Charlie in the face as she realises that Charlie understood exactly what must have happened between her and Jess. Quietly she says,

"I was angry Charlie and hurt and Jess was…" Charlie breathes out quickly before saying,

"Just there." Charlie turns away angry before saying,

"It's none of my business Joey; you're free to do as you please." Charlie begins to walk away and Joey stands for a moment before shouting,

"That's not fair Charlie, as far as I knew you where back in Drew's arms. What did you want me to do?" Charlie stops and spins around before making her way back to Joey shouting,

"I WANTED YOU TO WAIT JOEY. JUST HOLD ON AND TRUST ME FOR ONE SECOND, BEFORE JUMPING INTO BED WITH SOMEONE ELSE." Joey opens her mouth in surprise as Charlie stands before her once again, annoyed at Charlie's words she says harshly,

"You mean like you did?" Charlie feels her body shudder at Joey's response before pushing her lips together trying to stop her tears before saying, her voice shaky and weak,

"You see Joey, no matter what; you just can't forgive me for Hugo. Can you?" Joey stands and curses herself for her harsh but true words and Charlie wipes tears from her eyes before turning and walking away. Joey stands and watches; replaying Charlie's finally question and thinking about her answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Charlie lets her tears fall and struggles to walk along the sand, challenging herself not to look back at the woman she loves and cursing herself for leaving again, but knowing that if they continued then they would just hurt each other more. Closing her eyes and wiping her tears before sighing as they are replaced by fresh ones she suddenly feels herself being spun around and sees Joey before her. They stand for a moment and Joey feels her heart pound as she sees Charlie's puffed up eyes and notices tears running uncontrollably down her face. Swallowing hard she says,

"Charlie you can't just keep walking away from this or we will never be able to move on." Charlie shakes her head before saying,

"I'm tired Joey and I'm not the only one who keeps walking away." Joey moves closer to Charlie and says quietly,

"What do you want because I really don't know anymore Charlie?" Charlie stands and thinks for a moment while taking Joey in, noticing the desperate and confused look in Joey's eyes she finally says,

"I want to talk about this properly Joey, without all the drama." Joey smiles a little and then says,

"Well then let's do that."

Charlie opens the door and indicates for Joey to walk into the house, following her nervously Charlie says,

"Coffee?" Joey nods and follows Charlie into the kitchen where she takes a seat at the familiar table, she sits and waits as Charlie stands at the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil, she watches Joey for a moment thinking how scared and lost the younger girls seems. Smiling a little Charlie takes a seat next to Joey and takes her hand before saying quietly,

"I'm so sorry for what I said on the beach, it was unfair. I know that you were hurting and that you were angry with me, I know…" Joey shakes her head saying,

"I shouldn't have done that to Jess, she deserved better. I'm not even like that but when I saw you and Drew together I just couldn't breathe and I had to leave, then when I got home Jess was there and I just wanted to get lost for a moment." Charlie releases Joeys hand and gets up, going to the counter she puts her hands down and closes her eyes, trying desperately to forget that Joey had just been in the arms of another woman. Joey watches Charlie closely and sighs before getting to her feet and walking to the woman. Charlie remains with her back to Joey but can sense the woman behind her, Joey breaths heavily before whispering,

"Charlie I have forgiven you for Hugo, I was just angry and it just slipped out." Charlie turns now and faces Joey, very aware of how close their lips are together she says while looking Joey in the eyes,

"But that's just it Joey, even if we where together it would always be there and If we argue then that would be the perfect ammunition for you." Joey shakes her head, trying to convince Charlie she says,

"You really hurt me when you slept with Hugo Charlie, but what hurt me more was when I left you there on the docks." Charlie feels the tears make there way down her face again and she sniffs and wipes them away before moving out of Joey's shadow and walking to the other side of the kitchen, Joey stands with her back to Charlie for a moment before turning and saying,

"I was hurt and confused but I never for one moment stopped loving you." Charlie stands breathless and with her mouth open, trying to choke back the tears she says,

"Why did you leave me Joey? Why couldn't you just stay and forgive me." Joey feels a tear fall from her eyes and she replies quietly,

"If I had of stayed then we would have fallen apart Charlie, leaving you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but it was the right thing at the time." Charlie shakes her head before saying,

"And now?" Joey moves around the table and stops in front of Charlie before saying,

"And now I think that I made a mistake. I mean if I'd have stayed then maybe we could have worked things out and maybe we never would have been with other people." Charlie looks away from Joey, guilty about her relationship with Drew and almost feeling as though she has cheated on Joey again. Joey smiles and takes Charlie's face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet she says,

"I understand now Charlie. When I was on that boat I had all the time in the world to think and to re play what happened, but it wasn't until Alex made me put myself in your shoes that I really got it." Charlie looks at Joey, confused about what she is trying to say, Joey sees this and continues,

"Part of the reason we fell apart is because everything moved to fast, I have known that I am gay for a long time, but before me it had never even occurred to you. Then you kissed me and from then on it all just kind of snowballed." Joey stops to try and read Charlie's reaction; Charlie shakes her head and pulls back from Joey's hands, sitting at the table she says,

"None of this is your fault Joey; I just don't seem to be able to hold onto a relationship." Joey stands behind Charlie and says,

"I shouldn't have pushed you so much; I should have just let you take your time. I should have understood that." Charlie puts her head in her hands as Joey takes the seat next to her and says quietly,

"Charlie we have both made mistakes, the only question is whether we let them mistakes ruin the way we obviously still feel for one another." Charlie looks up, surprised by Joey's words and Joey looks at her intently before leaning forward and capturing Charlie's lips in a passionate and lingering kiss. After what seems like a life time Joey pulls away and watches as Charlie keeps her eyes closed, still lost in the kiss. Joey places her palm on Charlie's cheek and Charlie opens her eyes, they gaze at one another and Joey whispers,

"I'm still completely and madly in love with you Charlie. The only question and hang up I have is whether you still feel the same." Charlie leans forward and allows herself to be immersed in the moment as she places her lips softly against Joey's before saying, her mouth millimetres from her lovers,

"I have never stopped falling for you Joey and I don't think I ever will. I'm in love with you."

Joey smiles at her loves words and then breathes a sigh of relief, Charlie laughs at her before saying,

"What was that face?" Joey shakes her head and says, quickly pecking Charlie on the lips,

"I have wanted to hear you say those words from the moment I arrived back here, and now you have I feel…"

"Alive?" Charlie finishes Joey's thought and then leans in, kissing her more passionately. The two women kiss for several minutes before Joey pulls back, breathless and flustered she says,

"I should go before this gets out of hand." Charlie takes Joey's lips once again and then stands before the woman, taking her hand, not another word is spoken as Charlie leads her to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her Charlie turns to see Joey standing, looking as beautiful as ever but also so nervous. Charlie walks to Joey now and takes her hands, they entangle their fingers and Charlie leans in, kissing Joey gently and lightly, she feels Joey shudder and pulls away. Joey looks into Charlie's eyes intensely before saying,

"Are you sure?" Charlie nods her head and leans in, placing her mouth against Joey's ear she whispers,

"Can I make love to you Joey?" Joey moves her head back and meets Charlie's lips, answering her question with a passion filled kiss and heartfelt embrace.

The two woman stand for a while, kissing overpoweringly and using their hands to explore one another. Charlie moans lightly as Joey's tongue slips in and out of her mouth, caressing her own tongue and playing with it as they fight for control. Joey smiles as she feels Charlie's kiss deepen and then she feels Charlie pull her closer, almost taking her off her feet as they stumble to the bed and crash down, still kissing and not breaking contact for a second. Charlie feels Joey beneath her, she feels her warm body, her throbbing intimacy and her racing heart, smiling wickedly she whispers,

"I want to feel your hands on me, I need to feel you." Joey kisses Charlie urgently before breathlessly whispering,

"I love you so much."

Charlie smiles and kisses Joey once again, deepening their kiss and fuelling their passions, Joey overpowers Charlie and straddles her, holding Charlie's wrists firmly against the bed before leaning in and placing delicate kisses over her neck and around her jaw. Charlie moans at the sensation and feels herself getting hotter and hotter, desperate for Joey's touch, Joey feels Charlie's response and pulls her up from the bed, kissing her wildly as Joey sits in Charlie's lap and Charlie eases her hand up Joey's top, caressing her stomach before placing both hands on Joey and lifting her top, revealing Joey's stunningly tones figure. Charlie takes in the sight of Joey as Joey breathes in and out, her breathing increasing with the passion she is feeling as Charlie runs a hand slowly up her stomach and around her back, releasing Joeys black lacy bra, Charlie lets it hang for a moment before bringing her hand back around to Joey's front and moving it north, up Joey's body, she move her hand beneath the bra and caresses Joey's right breast, removing the bra before doing the same to Joey's left breast. Joey bucks in response as Charlie pulls the younger woman in close and captures her right nipple in her mouth, slowly circling it and biting it gently as her hands grasp Joey's back gently, supporting her and preventing her from moving away from Charlie's teasing.

Joey feels herself getting wetter and wetter and as Charlie's sucking becomes more and more intense she moves her hands and slowly removes Charlie top, revealing Charlie's white silky bra, with one hand Joey removes it and discards it as Charlie receives another captivating kiss. The two woman tease one another by rubbing their hands over each others bodies and caressing their intimate areas over their cloths. Joey smiles as she feels how much Charlie wants her and pushing her gently back onto the bed Joey lifts herself from Charlie and removes Charlie's jeans, Charlie blushes a little as Joey takes in the woman in front of her, gasping at her beautiful and well maintained figure. Joey smiles at Charlie's shyness before she places her knee in between Charlie's legs and crawls slowly on top of the waiting police woman, capturing her lips tenderly and passionately Joey moves herself slowly, pushing her knee in between Charlie's legs, feeling Charlie's juices against her leg and getting more and more turned on the more she feels Charlie giving in. Joey rocks on top of Charlie as Charlie moves her hips in sync with Joey, feeling the full effect and power of Joeys knee against her, Charlie moans loudly and Joey feels herself pulse, taking Charlie's hand she guides it down her body and places in beneath her jeans and Charlie feels how wet Joey is and how much she needs Charlie's touch. Looking Charlie deep in the eyes now Joey whisper breathlessly,

"Make love to me Charlie." Charlie relents and gently places her fingers on Joey, rubbing her area and making Joey buckle and moans loudly. Joey kisses Charlie hard on the lips as she closes her eyes tightly trying to concentrate and not wanting to come too early, wanting more of Charlie. Charlie arches her back as Joey finally makes contact with her fingers, placing them gently inside Charlie and watching Charlie's face as she pleasures her, the two woman place their foreheads together and stare into one another's eyes and they move up and down together, feeling the intensity rise within themselves they both buck at the same time and then feel the release, Joey lays her sweat covered body onto Charlie's and the two woman lay for a while, breathing heavily and smiling wildly.


End file.
